crstfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Room
My friends, Lexie and Cat, and I were sitting on bed playing video games and "trolling" the internet a year ago, my mother was away, which wasn't unusual, she had to work a lot, Saturday night through Friday. Anyway, Lexie and I were playing "Super Smash Brothers" and Cat was skyping with some attractive gamer male, when suddenly the power went out, I just thought my mom had forgotten to pay the bill again. "Jeanne! Why did the power go out? I was about to win too!" Lexie yelled "Mom probably forgot to pay the bill again." "You think you guys are screwed, I was just talking to a curd!" (A cute nerd.) "Sorry, blame m-" I couldn`t finish my sentence, a loud screeching sound came from my brother's room. "What the fuck was that?!" Cat screamed. I had seen enough horror movies to know not to go "check it out," one of us would die. "Go check it out Jeanne," Lexie said. "No, haven`t you seen any horror movies? I would be instantly killed!" I said. "Fine, we'll all go." Cat said. We used our phones as light to get from my room to my brother's, it wasn't very far... The doors were close enough together for me to hear everything ever said in that room. We slowly itched towards the room, Lexie and Cat breathing heavily. We walked in, there was nothing there. My heart started beating again, his window was open, it was just the wind, I shut it. We went back into my room, my phone went off, and I answered it. "Hello?" I said, it was a blocked call, so I couldn't see who it was. "Hello?" The person sounded scared, a lot like myself. "May I ask who this is?" I said. "May I ask who this is?" it said "Answer me first," I said "Answer me first," it said. I hung up, thinking it was just a prank, the power came back on, and Lexie and I completed our video game marathon, until another screeching noise from my brother's room, then the power went out, again. I knew where this was going, I`d check his room and the window would be open, then I`d shut it, after that my phone would go off, and I would answer it... By the end of the night we`d all be dead, or one of us would be left alive and sent to an insane asylum, because no one would believe the person. Lexie began to sit up, and she said, "Well let's go check the room." "No, I know where this is going," but I was too late they all had stood up and were dragging me across my room. We went in, and the window was open, Lexie shut it. "Faulty window maybe?" She asked. "Yeah I guess." Trying so hard not scare them. After that Lexie`s phone went off, and the same thing happened to her. "Heehee, probably just a prank call, I mean we prank call people ALL th time... right?" she asked. "Yeah." The power went back on and my soul went flat, we were all scared, I could tell, we decided to sit and watch some South Park. "BUT KITTY THAT'S MY POT PIE KITTY!" Cartmen was yelling on the screen, all the sudden the channel changed to some whack-job horror movie, with little budget. "I love horror movies, and I already saw that episode, let's just watch this?" Lexie said asked. Cat got up "I have to pee." She said. The movie was really lame, and it was just three girls at a sleepover in a house that looked a lot like mine, without the furniture. The same thing that happened to us happened to them, I could tell Lexie was scared. and Cat wasn`t coming out of the bathroom. Anyway all three girls were massacred and the killer was never revealed, and nothing was solved. It actually turned out to be scary, the blood looked real. All the sudden my phone rang, this time I wasn't going to answer it. The lights went out and I pulled hard on both Cat and Lexie, we weren't going to check it out, and we would be alive in the morning. "I gotta pee Jeanne! Let go!," Lexie said. "Go pee then." She got up and walked across the hall to the bathroom. I heard her scream bloody murder, and then I heard a large SPLASH! Cat got up and ran kicked down the door (Cat's in derby, so she's quite strong.) In a bathtub full of bloody water lay Lexie. I grabbed her, she lay there on the floor for a few minutes, then she started coughing up blood, then I saw it, her wrists were slit and there was a jagged line cut in her throat, immediately Cat called the ambulance. "Who did this!?" I screamed in tears. All Lexie could do was point at the mirror, I looked up, in blood written, "You should have answered my call." Cat had shut the door and was in the hallway calling the E.R., when suddenly she screams her phone slid under the door, and I opened the door, how it did this so fast I will never know, her legs were cut from ankle to knee, her bare stomach stabbed through the middle, I pick up Cat's phone. "Help me," I said. Later that night the ambulance arrived, and my two besties were sent to the hospital, I had to wait for three days for any results, I sat by their sides the whole time, one night I turned on the T.V., it was some crappy low budget horror movie, three girls sat in a room playing video games... It was us. (They lived, but Lexie had many mental problems and was sent to an asylum, and Cat is still in very bad condition, I visit them weekly.) Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment